


Oh, it's you

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Poetry, annoyances to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Oh, it's you--dime-a-dozen--
Relationships: Michael Madsen/Signe Sørensen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Poetry Fest 2020





	Oh, it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Written for Yuuago's prompt: _Stand Still Stay Silent, Signe/Michael, oh it's you again_

Oh, it's you--  
dime-a-dozen--  
think I haven't heard  
the same entitled whining  
twenty times a day  
at this lousy job?

It's you--  
face melting into fondness  
fingers ruffling fur  
it's me  
some ways we're the same

You--  
offering a hand  
a home  
and here's me  
too tired to refuse

When nightmares come  
tearing like storm-waves  
at the shore  
Where is my harbor?  
Solid arms enfold me

\--Oh, it's you.


End file.
